In the handling of fluids, either liquids or gases, under high pressure, conventional valves or other throttling devices are subject to severe cavitation and noise problems. Accordingly, many prior art devices have been suggested for the use of flow restrictor means effecting energy dissipation in conjunction with fluid throttling. Among the primary basic proposals for this purpose are the utilization of means to cause the fluid to flow through serpentine or labyrinthine paths, resulting in the dissipation of energy either through friction or through multiple changes of direction, or typically a combination of both. In conjunction with fluid flow control valves, the energy dissipation means ususally is incorporated in the valve trim. One of the more advantageous techniques for accomplishing this is to surround the valve plug with a stack of annular discs, forming a cylinder. The make up of the discs is such that, either individually, or in combination with the other discs of the stack, they form the desired restrictive and/or tortuous passages. Representative of such constructions are the following U.S. Patents: Self No. 3,513,864, Self No. 3,514,074, Cummins No. 3,529,628, Hayner No. 3,688,800, Burg No. 3,780,767, Scull No. 3,856,049, Barb No. 3,894,716. Similar arrangements have been proposed for service primarily as flow path restrictions, without reference to valving, and representative of such arrangements is the Willmann U.S. Pat. No. 973,328.